Genjutsu Mask
by Mendokusai88
Summary: What if Naruto dropped his mask during the 3rd part of the Chunin Exam and saved the Sandaime Hokage from his death against Orochimaru. One-shot story that does not follow the original story line. Rated M for violence and language.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any character's used, that would be Masashi Kishimoto.

Genjutsu

Everyone who wasn't under the genjutsu saw Orochimaru trap the Sandiame Hokage in a force field with the help of Sound 4, before continuing their fights.

_ With Orochimaru_

"Now, now Sarutobi-sensei don't tell me you've gotten so old you forgot how to fight."

"And you've must have gotten stupid if you really think I'm the Hokage."

The Hokage dropped the henge to show that it was really Naruto that Orochimaru was fighting.

Everyone gasped, even the enemies, when they saw that it was really Naruto fighting Orochimaru.

"What the hell! I thought Naruto was here fighting?"

They saw the Naruto that was by them pop revealing it to be a shadow clone.

"If that's the real Naruto then where's the real Hokage?"

Shikamaru came up to them. "How troublesome, Naruto has a clone in the 'Sexy no Jutsu' to keep the Hokage unconscious due to blood lost."

"Why did he do that?"

"He heard Baki say that Orochimaru was the Kazekage and he was going to kill the Hokage."

"Naruto saved Hayate from the killing blow?"

"Yeah, he wishes he got there earlier to help so Hayate wouldn't be in the coma now."

"Hayate will wake soon. I'm thankful to Naruto that he saved him."

"I hope Naruto is okay. We didn't know that Sound 4 would be helping and it messed up the plan."

"So you knew about this and didn't tell anyone. You two can't take him on, he's a Sannin."

"We know that. Only the other Sannin's would be able too." He pointed to two ninjas.

The ninja's made their way over and dropped the henge revealing Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"What? When? How?"

"I was training Naruto and when he found out about Orochimaru. He told me and I sent a special message to Tsunade-hime who rushed over and helped train Naruto also."

_ With Naruto _

"I don't want to be here all day Naruto so I'll just feed you to Manda."

Naruto saw him do some signs and he did his own set of hand signs, they finished at the same time.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

The cloud of smoke disappeared leaving behind a huge purple snake and a giant toad with a scar on his face.

"How!?"

"Sorry but I don't want to be eaten by some overgrown worm."

Orochimaru and Manda growled while Gama laughed. Gama and Manda started fighting while Orochimaru and Naruto fought. Orochimaru started doing seals Naruto recognize. When he finished a coffin came out of the ground titled First, Second and as the last coffin titled Fourth started coming up Gama yelled to Naruto to stop it from rising, which he barely managed. The other two coffins open revealing the First and Second Hokages.

"We're sorry but we are under Orochimaru's control, we can't stop him."

"I understand." He said as they started to attack.

_ With the Others _

"Uh oh, this is really bad. He's fighting a Sannin and two Hokages. It'll be a miracle if he survives.

_ Back to the Fight _

'Shadow Clone Jutsu' 50 more Naruto showed up. 25 going to the First Hokage, and 25 going to the Second Hokage while the original Naruto went to deal with Orochimaru.

_ With the 1st Hokage _

It started with taijutsu, some clones poofing away but in the end three Naruto's exploded by the 'Great Clone Jutsu' causing the 1st Hokage to jump backwards where two Naruto's buried him in mud 'Earth Style: Dark Swamp' where he couldn't get out. Once they were sure he was gone they poof away too.

_ With the 2nd Hokage _

It was similar to how the match with 1st Hokage went but ended with him getting caught in 'Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu' and then freezing him into a human ice sculpture. The clones poof away also once they were sure he wasn't leaving.

_ With Naruto & Orochimaru _

"How did you beat them?"

"I didn't beat them I just made it so they couldn't interfere with our match."

Naruto threw some shurikens and Orochimaru jumped to avoid them. But Naruto screamed 'Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Orochimaru gasped as 5 shurikens turned into a thousand shurikens. Using 'Body Flicker Jutsu' he avoided all but a few shurikens.

Orochimaru did some seals ending with 'tiger' 'Fire Style: Total Flame Bomb'. Naruto countered with 'Earth Style: Mud Wall'. Naruto quickly used 'Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Jutsu'. Naruto thought he did it and let his guard down to end up frozen by 'Lightning Release: False Darkness'. Orochimaru survived by using 'Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Jutsu' and hiding underground. The next thing Naruto knew he was a fist going through his chest. Naruto knew he was screwed so he quickly activated a chakra scalpel and used it to damage Orochimaru's heart. Orochimaru yelled for his men to drop the barrier and get him out and to Kabuto. Naruto dropped to his knees and coughed up some blood before falling down unconscious.

"Oh my god, he just took on two Hokages and a Sannin."

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Kakashi and some others ran over to Naruto. When they got there they saw lots of blood, Tsunade knelt down and saw a hole in Naruto's chest close to his heart.

"Shit, we have to get him to the hospital now. It's too close to his heart that it severed an artery. If we don't do something now he'll die."

ANBU's quickly made a stretcher and carefully put Naruto on it, and then rushed to the hospital.

"Shizune, go bring the Hokage to the hospital for massive blood lost and be careful of the naked Naruto clone. It should be gone because he passed out but just be warned anyways."

While Shizune went to deal with the Hokage, Tsunade and almost all the medical staff available we're trying to save Naruto's life.

Before Gaara had lost control Jiraiya slammed a seal onto his head that stopped the demon from taking control and knocked Gaara out. With Gaara no longer in the fight Sand was quickly losing and began to turn on Sound to save their ass.

Tsunade was able to heal Naruto with the help of the Kyuubi's healing power and after a few days in the hospital Naruto, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were standing in front of the Hokage as they got scolded and also thanked. As punishment they had to help with the most of the rebuilding process and Tsunade was forced to take the Hokage's position as the Godiame. It was either she takes the spot or Jiraiya takes the spot and does something perverted with the power. Shikamaru was promoted to Chunin along with a surprised Naruto and Shino. Shino had helped Jiraiya take care of the Sand siblings while he dealt with Gaara.


End file.
